Not Always Black and White
by Tsubaki's Apprentice
Summary: Six monthes ago, The gang faced off against Tsubaki and hoped that they ended her curses. But what if she still had a follower bent on completing her last wish? And why would she be trying to play matchmaker if she wants vengeance? InuKag
1. Closure

Okay, I'm sitting up here watching Inuyasha on adult swim and it's the episode where they finally see the bad Siukotsu and then they go to the part where Kagome saves Kikyo tells them to get her away from the mountain and you see her getting _really_ sad. And it got me really pissed that after all she did to them, they didn't leave her to die. So, here's my version of how** I **want it to happen after that. And by the power vested in me...she **will **die...here we go to a magical place where Kikyo gets killed! And so now you're all gonna learn why I call myself Tsubaki's apprentice...

* * *

**Summary:** Two mothes ago The Inuyasha gang faced off against Tsubaki and hoped that they ended her curses. But what if she still had a follower bent on completing her last wish? And why would she be trying to play matchmaker if she wants vengeance? InuKag NOT FOR Kikyo lovers...but it'd be reall funny if you read it anyways...oh yeah...**NO FLAMES!

* * *

**Chapter one: closure 

In someone's POV

Silence...the entire earth was almost empty of all sound. As if the entire forest had become still to watch me and my companion, as we travel further in to the woods. Deep in the forests of Tahou lies the Tahou temple where there once was a school for those who wished to learns the ways of the priests and priestesses...it was where my teacher learned...and where she taught me... it has been almost two months since I learned of her death. And now I am on a trip to go to the ruins of the old temple. Why have I come? I seek closure and nothing more...and I will find it if it's the last thing I do...

* * *

"Inuyasha can we stop now?" Shippo whined.

"No! We haven't found any shards in two days! And we're not stopping until we find one!" he snapped back.

"Come on Inuyasha. We've been walking all morning!" Sango added.

"And you can keep walking 'till we get some shards!"

"Kagome...talk some sense into him." Miroku pleaded.

"Inuyasha..."

"What!" he snapped.

"Sit!"

**CRASH!**

"There. Now we have to rest. By the time you get back up we'll already have set up camp" Kagome said cheekily.

"Stupid wench.." he muttered sitting up.

"Here. Take this as a peace offering" Kagome said handing him some ramen. He instantly brightened up. After he devoured his 5 bowls of ramen their heads snapped up as they all sensed something.

"There's a dark aura coming from the north." Miroku informed them.

"There are jewel shards that way also" Kagome added.

"Well I was hoping I'd get a little work out after lunch. Come on before the demon escapes." Inuyasha said smirking.

"With the way you eat, you'll need it..." Shippo muttered. They soon came to a clearing where a bear demon was facing off against a large black dog demon (meaning the full blown four legs and tail kind). Right behind the dog was an unconscious girl.

"It looks like that dog is protecting the little girl" Sango said reaching for her hirakotsu.

"Inuyasha the bear has 3 shards in each paw"

"Leave it to me" he yelled charging. He then swung his tetsusiga right through one of the bears hands cutting it off. The bear gave a blood-curdling cry and swung it's other arm at Inuyasha and knocked him down. He fell into the ground only a few yards away from the unconscious girl.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out.

"It is best if we remove the girl away from the battle" Miroku soot black. Then he and Sango made their way towards the girl but the dog jumped in front of them in a protective stance.

"It's alright. We're not going to hurt her." Sango said gently. Then dog then became engulfed in black flames and as soon as it dissipated there laid a cute black puppy. Kagome took the puppy while Sango helped Miroku with the girl. Soon as Inuyasha saw everyone out of the way he used his wind scar and killed the bear.

"Let's go" Inuyasha said sheathing his sword.

* * *

dream sequence/flashback 

"Miss Hotaru, have you seen Tsubaki?" a young inu hanyou asked meekly.

"The last I saw her, she was with the high priest"

"Alright thank you" she said walking away. The young girl had soot black hair down to her waist with streaks of blue in it, along with two little black dog ears on top of her head. She quickly walked down to the head priest's room but stopped when she heard talking through the door.

* * *

"_Tsubaki, you will not be chosen to protect the jewel"_ _one voice said solemnly._

"_Why not? I am strong enough!" the other voice yelled shocked._

"_The taigiya village has entrusted it in the hands of a priestess in a village south of here. Her name is Kikyo..." the priest explained._

"_Why does this Kikyo person get to protect it? She'll put her whole village in danger. Tell them to give it to me. Surely I can keep it out of the hands of evil more efficient than her" she said overconfidently._

"_The taigiyas gave it to Kikyo for a reason. Tsubaki, you are too concerned with your appearance and there for can be swayed easily if you were to be offered by a demon a chance to keep your beauty" he said trying to reason with her._

"_And what? This Kikyo is so great and above us all, that **nothing** would tempt her and she is selfless?" she screamed outraged._

"_Tsubaki, it is what the taigiyas want. It is not up to us to choose. They will entrust it to whoever they feel the safest with" the priest concluded._

"_We'll see about that" she muttered walking out.

* * *

_

"Master Tsubaki!" the girl squealed jumping up.

"How long were you there?" she asked dryly.

"I'm sorry. I know it was rude to listen but I couldn't help it"

"It's alright. Not like it'll make much of a difference anyway."

"If it means anything, I think you should have gotten to take care of that jewel you were talking about"

"Thank you. Those are very kind words coming from such a young child. Now why don't you go and meditate?"

"Where are you going?"

"To get what is rightfully mine" she said darkly before walking away.

* * *

_Little girl's P.O.V_

"Where am I? How did I get here?" I moaned sitting up. As I looked around I saw it was the middle of the night and everyone else around me was sleeping. There were two girls, a kitsune and a priest and I could smell another hanyou nearby...he was probably traveling with them as well.

"You were knocked out by a demon bear. Your little friend here was protecting you as good as she could and then Inuyasha took care of it" the kitsune said walking over to me. Then I everyone else waking as well.

"Inuyasha? You mean the one and only Inuyasha who carries the tetsusiga? And you all...you're the ones that travel with him?" I asked getting excited.

"Yeah what of it?" Inuyasha answered jumping out of the tree he was in.

"I have heard all about you guys! I'm like your biggest fan! When I grow up I want to be just like you all!" I shrilled. Unfortunately my voice was so high it hurt my ears, along with everyone else's. Then I heard whining and turned to let the dog jump into my arms.

"Now we see why that dog was so protective of you" one girl said giggling.

"You're Kagome aren't you...and you're Sango and Miroku...you're Shippo and Kilala, right?"

"Yes we are...but we have yet to learn you and your comapnion's name?"

"Oh, forgive me, my name is Talika and this is Kyra" I explained motioning to my dog.

"Well Talika, would you do me the honors of bearing my children?" the monk asked grabbing my hand. Kyra and I growled warningly at him, along with Inuyasha, then he quickly let go. Then Sango hit him with her boomerang.

"You're half demon also. What are you doing out here alone, at such a young age?"

"You answered your own question before you asked it...remember, I'm _half demon_. But that is only half the reason, if you must I am on my way to the ruins of the Tahou Temple."

"The Tahou tower? We were just there a few months ago...but why would a little girl like you be going there all by yourself."

"I am on a mission to fulfil (yes it's spelled this way) her last and dying wish. And hopefully I will find closure as well" I explained.

"That's terrible. You'll have to come along with us then. Besides, it's on the way"

"What! We can't just escort a little pup to that old temple! We have shards to find!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I am** not **a little pup! I can go all by myself! I didn't ask for your help anyways! Don't worry about us, we were fine before you came, and we can take care of ourselves!" I yelled back.

"Nonsense. You can't go out on your own, your not even healed yet. Inuyasha we can't just leave her out here all alone." Kagome said reasoning with him.

"Fine...we'll take her to the tower but if you sense any shards on the way we're going to get them first" he huffed. I scoffed at his remark. Then in unison, we both flopped down into a sitting position with our arms crossed.

"That...was scary..." Shippo commented.

* * *

This will probably be ended before my other stories, but seeing them _spare_ Kinky ho like that should be politically incorrect! And don't worry, I'm gonna have enough free time on my hands to do all of my stories 'cause that's just how multitaskfulI can be...hey! I made a new word. time to go get my personaly dictionary and add it in. 

Ja-ne!


	2. scents

Yes, I am still pissed about this week's Inuyasha episode. And it gets worst... DivineRoseKeeper, put that clip in her story "Thanks to my little girl"...but thanks to _her... _I have found new inspiration to _hate _that episode. (And if you're wondering, I was cheering for them to run her over)

chapter 2:scents

"speaking"

'thinking'

:Youkai speaking: (this goes for the whole story)

* * *

Talika awoke the next morning before dawn more than ready and excited to begin her journey to the old temple. Then she got up to walk through the forest while the others still slept and Inuyasha was nowhere to be found.

'I can't believe I am traveling with Inuyasha and his gang! I have so many things ask and talk about! But wait...I've got to make a good impression...it'll be too suspicious if I ask about my master_ this _early...all is I know that they faced off before she died...but I know more of _them _than of her...and after atleast 63 years of learning from her...so why don't I try to kissing up first' she reflected on as she walked to a lake. She then sat down and stuck her feet in.

'What will I do to win them over?' she thought laying down. Then all of the sudden something jumped into the water and splashed her, causing her to jump back up. She looked up to see Kyra trying to fish in the lake.

"That's it! I'll get them fish to eat for breakfast! Kyra you're a genius!" she praised. Then she got up and into the water. In a few minutes she had already gotten atleast 7 fish.

'The others should be waking up soon.' she thought starting to dry off.

:Let's go: Talika barked to Kyra. Kyra's head instantly snapped up to look at her master and then follow her back to their campsite.

* * *

The sun was starting to rise now and everyone was waking up. Kagome began to stirr and then her eyes fluttered open and she sat up to stretch. As she looked around she saw that the space Talika and Kyra fell asleep in was empty.

'Oh no! Did Talika and Kyra go off by themselves?'

"Guys get up!" Kagome whispered. By instincts, Inuyasha instantly jumped off his perch and to her side. As the others started to stirr.

"What is it wench?"

"Talika and Kyra are missing" Kagome said worried.

"Yeah. Your point? They said themselves they didn't ask for us to escort them to their destination. They probably up and left by the crack of dawn. Did you think they would stay?" he asked bluntly.

"Yes I did actually! And I know for a fact that the least they would do is say goodbye before they left and thank us for our generous offer because they've got good hearts" she shouted.

"You know that for a fact huh?" he said skeptically.

"Grrr...Inuyasha **SIT**!"

**CRASH! **(By the way, is this the right sound effect for this)

"Isn't it a little to early to be at it again Inuyasha?" Sango asked groggily.

"You should be use to it by now...it's like almost every morning we wake up to see your face in the dirt. You need to find a better way to use your time" Miroku joked.

"Keep it up and I swear..."Inuyasha threatened

"Oh good you're all awake! Now when you eat it'll be nice and hot" Talika said coming into view. She had over 4 fishes slung on her back and Kyra was behind her with 3 more fishes slung on each side of her back.

"What's all this"

"Your breakfast. I thought it was the least I could do since you all were so kind enough to take me to the temple" she said brightly.

"How considerate of you, Lady Talika"

"Me and Shippo will go and get fire wood. We'll be right back" Talika said walking off with Shippo.

"See, I told you she wouldn't leave like that. She was nice enough to get us food" Kagome said poking Inuyasha in the chest.

"Keh. Whatever. She's trying too hard if you ask me."

"Just because it takes more effort for_ you _to do something nice, doesn't mean that it's _impossible _for _others_ to achieve" Miroku teased.

"Keep it up monk...keep it up..."he growled back at him cracking his knuckles.

" Inuyasha calm down. First of all, you should learn to ignore the houshi by now...second, she's just a little girl. What's the worst she could do?" Sango reasoned. Inuyasha snorted and turned his back to them.

"We're back! Now let's have some fish" Talika said happily. Kagome smiled warmly and then walked over to help her.

"You don't have to help. It's my treat"

"It's alright. I _want _to help you."

"Thank you" Talika murmured turning back to cook. Inuyasha sat back and admired Kagome as he watched this whole event take place and at the same time became disappointed.

'Kagome's already started to grow fond of this pup, just like when we first met Shippo...aw man... if she's like this already...then later she's gonna asked her to stay...' he thought watching them.

* * *

"Here Inuyasha." Talika said handing him the first piece of fish.

"Hey! Why does he get his first?" Miroku whined.

"The alpha always gets his food first" Talika said as a matter-of-factly.

"Alpha huh? That's got a nice ring to it"Inuyasha said smirking.

'Then again...if she's like this all the time...I guess it won't be_ so_ bad...'

"Oh great...I think I see his ego inflating..." Sango whispered to Kagome. Then everyone broke out into a fit of laughter.

"This is the kind of thanks I get? And after saving your asses on a daily basis...so unappreciative" he said faking a hurt tone.

"He's right you know...he is the alpha of this pack and deserves to be treated as such. One day he might just decide to ostracize you from the pack...I know I am familiar with that experience..." Talika said bowing her head down.

" What do you mean by that?" Miroku asked confused.

"One day my master left the temple to complete a mission and then...she never came back...I tried to move on and find a pack to live with but...since I was a hanyou I never fit in and they always kicked me out...so soon I gave up and went looking for her again...and then I found out about her death...and now I am only seeking vengeance and to complete her mission..." Talika said solemnly.

"You'll always be welcomed here" Kagome said smiling brightly.

"You really mean it?"

"Yes. You can stay as long as you wish. We need the company" Sango said resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you...thank you all..." she said genuinely.

* * *

"Thank you for that delicious meal Talika! Now I am in dire need of a bath. And I'm sure that you would want a chance to relax also" Sango said getting up.

"And I shall accompany you fine ladies" Miroku perked up.

"Oh no, no, no. you are going to stay here with Inuyasha and pack up...and don't think about trying to bribe Kilala again either...unless you want to have one less organ"

"And don't think that we _still _won't be able to know if you're watching us. We have Talika and Kyra now so you better not act up"

"As if I wanna see you" Inuyasha shot back.

"Well fine then! It's more assurance for me! Come on girls, let's go!" Kagome yelled stomping away.

* * *

**Talika's P.O.V**

As we walked to wards the springs I heard Kagome muttering things like how "Inuyasha was an insensitive jerk and needed to be sat straight into china" and whatever that meant. Obviously what he had said caused her to be at the_ least _a bit upset. As soon as we got to the springs Sango began trying to pry a reason out of her.

"Come on Kagome. What's wrong? Tell me you can't really be _that _mad at what he said"

"I'm not _mad _it's just sometimes...I just wish he would actually pay attention to me... in that way...atleast you know Miroku pays attention to _you_" Kagome said sadly. I felt so sorry for her, I know she must have felt Inuyasha actually meant what he said...how wrong she was. I picked up _so_ many scents and emotions from him that she couldn't even **fathom**.

"Yeah. That and every other girl he sees" Sango shot back dryly.

"He didn't mean any of it...I could tell by his scent" I said casually.

"What do you mean _by his scent_"

"Do you **really **want me to go into the details?"I asked innocently hesitant. (Before you criticize me... **this is my adjective that I made up!**)

"Yes, please."

"_Well..._ first of all...when he told you he didn't want to peek at you...I could tell by his scent he was lying...and before, when Miroku was saying he would join, I could sense his youki getting stronger...it was probably because he was getting a little possessive but he was trying to hide it. I know for a fact that sometimes alphas will get possessive of their mates if you pay close attention...you can sense their youki getting stronger because of it...and to top it all off...I could smell a hint of _excitement _when he heard you were going to take a bath...**and **when you were yelling at him. Judging by the way he hid them so hard, I don't think he thought anyone could tell _or_ wants anyone to know. But I learned from my master how to read them no matter how hard they're hidden" I explained. I could tell by how quiet she had gotten that my explanation worked. I also noticed by the blush that crept on her face when I mentioned him getting excited.

"Well there, you see! It's obvious he has feeling for you! Now you've just got to make it harder for him to control them!" Sango said breaking the silence.

"We should hurry and get back before they come "looking" for us" Kagome said changing the subject again.

* * *

Ever since the girls left there was nothing but tension in the air, as Inuyasha muttered things while he starting packing up. And like Kagome he was also muttering evil and incoherent things about Kagome.

"Oi monk. I need a word with you"

"To what do I owe the honor?"

" have you been having a sort of feeling ever since Talika came?"

"Inuyasha! I'm shocked! Have some decency! She's just a girl!"

"What the hell are you talking about...you sick pervert! I was talking about her aura!"

"Oh...heh, heh. I knew that...so what about this aura" he answered sheepishly.

"I don't know...I know she's a half demon and all...but it's like she has an even darker aura hidden deep down...as if se was somehow once influenced by a dark force or something..."

"You can see all of that by reading an aura? That's a first" Shippo commented.

"Quiet runt!"

"Hmm...that's rather descriptive...even for you. I guess if it's troubling you that much as the sever of Buddha I must reason out your analogy so that your mind will be free of worry"

"Yeah...okay." Inuyasha answered in bewilderment.

* * *

Ta da! Another chapter added. now it's off to bed for me! 


	3. revelations

Hello everyone! It's seems as if the gods are against me right now. When I was watching the weekday episode of Inuyashaon adult swim they just _happened _to show the episode where Kikyo is resurrected and tries to kill Inuyasha the moment she sees him...yippee for me...at least I've got yet _another_ reason for me to get pissed off and write this...god i hate that girl...

* * *

chapter3:vengeance 

**Talika's P.O.V**

We had been traveling for most of the day Through that time the monk occasionally got himself injured by Sango as well as having to sit through Inuyasha's constant muttering about "how useless it was to be going all the way out here for some little pup"..._I chose to ignore those comments though_...and even though I knew Shippo was only a little kit...but his whining slowly started to drive me insane. I pitied Inuyasha for having to listen to that for nearly a year already...Kagome was actually the only one normal...almost motherly to wardsme. I couldn't quite figure it out...but by the slight tenseness around Inuyasha I think everyone else was taking some sort of hint and knew something I didn't...and it also involved Kagome as well... Soon we were almost there and with my demonic abilities I could see the ruins of the temple. All that was left was the ashes and a broken part of the entrance which, amazingly still stood. It was terrible. Who could have done something to destroy this much? And why? We had spent much of our time in solitude only aiding awaiting those who were desperate and _willing _enough to make the long journey to wards our temple for help. Then I saw two girls up there rummaging through the ashes.

"Oh it's you again!" one said turning around. Then I finally recognized them. It was some of the younger students I saw when I last was here. It must have been many years I was gone, since the last time I saw them, they were mere children. Their names were Botan and Momigi...I think.

"Oh my gosh! Sister! It's the cute little ones again! And they've brought more!" Momigi squealed running over to Kyra, Shippo and Kilala. (I have an excellent source that shows me that they are sisters )

"Wait! Stop hogging them all! I want to see them too!" Botan yelled trying to shove her away. As they were distracted by Kyra, Shippo and Kilala, I walked over to the piles of rubble. It tore me so deep to see the place I once called home, destroyed like this. But then again, ever since my master went away...this place never felt like home again...Then I kneeled to the ground as I suddenly blacked out.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Talika!" Kagome yelled running over to her. 

"Talika...was that not the name of the young hanyou who use to reside here when we were children? Dear kami...it's her...Botan! It's her! The hanyou girl that left with Tsubaki!"

"My word...it **is **her! All the stories we heard about as children were actually true!"

"Tsubaki? Wasn't that the name of the dark priestess that put the curse on Kagome two months

ago?" Sango asked whispering to Miroku. But a pair of hanyou ears also picked up their conversation as well.

"What did you say about Tsubaki?" Inuyasha asked turning around.

"We will explain once we get her inside. Come, there is a wing of the temple that was not damaged"

Momigi said motioning for them to follow. Kagome went and picked up Talika and then carried her to the direction the girls were headed towards. The others glanced quizzically at each other and then followed. (You'll get this part later)

* * *

_Flashback_: 

'_It's been atleast a month since she left...I wonder what she's has doing? I bet if I hurried...I could be able to track her or catch her scent still lingering around and follow her' I thought pacing back and forth._

"_Young one. What ails you?" the priest asked me._

"_I am worried for Tsubaki...I have not seen her in a month...and she always visits...do you know where she has gone?" I lied. I actually** did** have an idea of where she went, but I wanted to see what the priest knew about her..._

"_I'm sure she has just gone offfor a long meditation. Do not fret. She will return" he said patting my head. Even if he was telling the truth or not, I still was worried. A little voice in the back of my mind told me something was going to happen..._

"_Alright master. I will go and search for herbs. I shall probably return as the sun sets" I said before walking away. As soon as I was out of the priest's view I sprinted towards her scent. Then as I came closer to a clearing I heard voices so I quickly ducked into a bush nearby._

"_Tsubaki! Why are you here?" a tall girl yelled. Her hair was tied into a low pony tail and she was wearing the traditional and old red and white priestess robes. I assumed that this was the Kikyo I overheard about._

" _I am here to get what is rightfully mine! It was a mistake for my master and the taigiyas to allow you to keep the jewel. You are not qualified for such a responsibility...I know of the half demon you are involved with." _

"_And what business is of yours to care what I do? **I **was entrusted with the jewel. So obviously they deemed more worthy than you...besides...t'was your own master who handed it to me" the girl said smiling bitterly._

"_What? You lie!"_

"_Now why would I be one to lie?"_

"_Shut up! I shall have the jewel either way!" Tsubaki yelled. Then she growled and from out of nowhere a snake demon appeared and master Tsubaki sent it directly to Kikyo, but before it got to her, Kikyo brought out her bow and it was repelled back and straight into Tsubaki's eye. Once I heard her screaming I could no longer sit and watch, so I ran out of the bush and to her aid._

"_Master! Are you alright? Please! Say something!" I yelled trying to wake her. During all of this Kikyo did nothing but sit and watch._

"_Do not waste your tears over her. She is still alive..."_

"_You! You're the one that did this! How could you! Everyone say you're such a compassionate priestess but yet you would strike down my master and then not help me or her in anyway!"_

"_I am helping you right now by sparing you! Now go! Get her out of my sight before I finish her off...for good." she said walking away._

"_I swear that one day I will seek you out Kikyo! I will come and avenge my master. You are going to suffer in the worst possible way...just like my master suffers" I yelled at her retreating figure. Then I gently lifted my master onto my back and carried her away. After what seemed to be hours she finally woke up. We were now deep within a cave that was behind a waterfall and I had started a fire for her with some incense burning which would help her awaken._

"_Talika. What are you dong here?"_

"_I followed you...and then when you were hurt...I brought you here..."_

"_You should not have come. Look at me now! My face...my beautiful face...it's ruined..." she sobbed._

"_Do not worry master...you are alive that's all that matters..." I said, trying to comfort her. Now my master had burn marks on her right eye from where the demon had entered. She prided herself on her appearance and her effort. And now she had nothing left. No temple would let her in sensing a demonic presence within her and she would refuse to ever show her face again to the outside world...she had truly lost everything she held dearly._

"_It was HER. Kikyo is the one that did this to me! Now I have been ruined because of her!" my master seethed._

"_Master...it will be fine...you'll see. She shall not get away with what she has done...I swear it..." I growled clenching my hands._

"_Do not fret...she shall have retribution...but for now we must prepare...while I was gone I heard of other mikos which prove to be more powerful. We must train in their ways. Their powers are used to seek out vengeance on those who have wronged others and they feed off the darkness in one's heart. If the evil is strong within them, then they suffer more. It is actually very lenient method if you ask me"_

"_I agree. I'm sure that after a few days they come back to repent. We must learn these techniques!"_

"_We will venture away to seek these dark mikos ...and from here on you will now be my disciple. And we shall learn these new ways"_

"_Together?" I asked excitedly._

"_Yes...together..."

* * *

_

"Alright. I think it would be best if you started to explain." Miroku said sitting in front of them. The two sisters glanced at each other before beginning their story.

"Well...when we were merely children here, Talika also stayed here. I seem to recall that she and Tsubaki had a very strong friendship and loyalty to one another...I believe the others said that she was the only one who Tsubaki was everkind to. I remember stories the elders told us as children about fifty years when they said that Tsubaki was still kind and compassionate. The elders said that they Tsubaki had found her as a toddler, on the brink of death in the wilderness one day and disobeyed the temple code and brought her here to heal against many of the others wishes. Later, she convinced the head priest to allow Talika to stay and learn to be a miko as well. Many of the other people whoresided here did not like the fact that a hanyou stayed and learned here and so they say, that they began to beat her everyday as soon as Tsubaki left for her meditation until sunset. But because of her hanyou abilities they healed over night so Tsubaki never found out. One day Tsubaki came back early because of an approaching storm and found them in the act of beating her." Botan explained.

"I have heard that she went into a total rage and her miko powers nearly toppled over the entire temple. From that day on no one dared to hurt Talika out of fear that Tsubaki would unleash her destructive powers again, this time even _stronger_, and surely kill them all" Momigi added.

"And after that Talika pledged her services to her in **every way possible **in gratitude and loyalty to Tsubaki. And once Tsubaki left the temple, she soon followed and became Tsubaki's disciple"

"And after that?" Inuyasha inquired.

"That is all we've ever heard. We never once believed the story was true about Tsubaki having a follower until we laid eyes on her for ourselves just a few minutes ago"

"Besides Inuyasha, it's a _children's _story. Meaning that it most likely will have a _happy _ending" Shippo informed him.

"So you're saying...50 years ago...Tsubaki was actually_ nice_?" Sango asked incredulously.

"Keh! It was only a children's story. You can't possibly believe it was true" Inuyasha snorted.

"Of course it was...why do you think she came back?" Kagome said softly, speaking for the first time since she had carried Talika in.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_The Tahou tower? We were just there a few months ago...but why would a little girl like you be going there all by yourself." _

"_I am on a mission to fulfil her last and dying wish. And hopefully I will find closure as well"Talika explained.

* * *

_

"Kagome is right. Why wouldn't the stories be true? Her loyalty for her master, has lead her here. To the last place her master was before her death, where she hopes to find clues to her master's dying wish."

"The poor thing...she was truly loyal to her master. Although through it all Tsubaki was slowly getting corrupted and she didn't even know it"

"Hold on there! See, now you're looking too into this. For all we know, she was in on Tsubaki's curses the whole time."

"First of all! She doesn't even know **how **Tsubaki died! And second if she _was_ in on it with Tsubaki would have beenthere** along** with her! And then she would have known about you and your Backlash Wave!" Kagome screamed frustrated. (I don't care if there's another name for this attack. In _American_ this is the name of the attack that killed her)

"Kagome does seem to have brought up some points." Sango reasoned.

"I agree" Shippo commented.

"Either way. It is best we wait until Talika wakes up to tell her side of the story"

* * *

Ta da! My computer has been a bit fritzy so it took a bit of time (and effort) to get this chapter up. I will now go on andstart writing another chapter toone of my stories...which one to pick? 


	4. mother

I've been reading over all of my stories and I'm noticing that this one is the only one that has the lowest amount of reviews out of all my stories after 3 chapters...what is up? Do you all not like my story or something? Is it because it's_ totally_ original? I need to know how to get my rep up around here! Then maybe I could get more reviews...

* * *

chapter 4:mother...

_dream sequence/flashback_

"_I am helping you right now by sparing you! Now go! Get her out of my sight before I finish her off...for good." she said walking away._

"_I swear that one day I will seek you out Kikyo! I will come and avenge my master. You are going to suffer in the worst possible way...just like my master suffers" Talika yelled at her retreating figure._

"_Silly little half breed. You can not defeat what you can not find" a voice echoed._

"_Just wait and see! I'll find you! And you are going to learn how it feels to loose everything right before your eyes...but this time you're not going to have the leisure of running away. You're going to sit and watch as I tear everything you love, away from you...just as I watch my master..." _

"_You expect so much for such a little girl"_

"_I don't expect...I look forward to it..." she hissed. _

"_Talika...sweetie...you've gotta wake up...we want to talk to you...please wake up..."_

_A voice...a voice is calling to me. It reminds me of mother's when I was just a new born pup...her voice was always tender...and this one...I feel as if I remember it...who is it that calls to me? Is it you mother? Are you trying to tell me something? What is it that I have waiting for me on the other side? Why shouldn't I just stay asleep. It's peaceful here. No one can tear me away from my loved ones...because I have none...here I am alone...Why are you calling to me? Does someone on the other side want me to wake up? Is there someone on the other side waiting for me? Calling for me to come back? Is it you mother?

* * *

_

"Come on Talika. You've got to wake up..." Kagome said as she brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Mother..."she murmured beginning to stir.

'Did she just call me her mother?' Kagome thought confused.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" she asked moaning.

"Oh Talika! I'm so glad you awake!"Kagome said pulling her into an bear hug.

"Kagome? Where are we?" she asked looking around. Then it hit her...she was in her old room at the temple.

"You fainted when we got here. The priestesses who still stay here told me to keep you in here and tell everyone when you woke up. They want to talk to you as soon as possible"

"The younger ones...their names are Botan and Momigi...they have talked to you all?"

"Yeah. We heard all about you"

"So then I take it you know about why I came here...look Kagome...I heard what she did to you and Inuyasha...I'm sure you won't believe me but I speak on behalf of her as well...we are **deeply **sorry for all the heartache we caused...it was not meant to go the way that it did...I am so sorry for what she nearly made you do...you have to know...I'm sorry...I really am...it was never meant to go the way it did...but when the jewel got involved there was no choice in backing down...I am so, so sorry..."Talika sobbed.

"Shh...it's okay...we already know about you and Tsubaki...it wasn't you who put the curse on me...it was _Naraku_ who put her up to it..." she said letting Talika cry on her shoulders.

"But I_ knew_ about it! I knew the entire time...I was her _disciple_...and in ways that still means I had a part in it...and I still couldn't stop her..."

"It's alright...the important thing is that the curse broke...she was your master and she took you in...I would have had trouble choosing sides too..." Kagome said softly as she rocked her back and forth.

* * *

"Kagome! What's wrong? This room reeks of tears" Inuyasha asked running in 

"Quiet! She's asleep..."Kagome whispered.

"Why does it smell like tears in here? What happened?"

"She had woken up earlier and I told her everyone wanted to see and I guess she knew that we learned about her and Tsubaki...and the she broke out into tears apologizing for what happened and blamed herself saying that since she was a disciple of Tsubaki, she had knowledge of what she was doing and in different views also had a part of the curse she had on me. And then she kept drying until she fell asleep again" Kagome explained.

"Is she alright now?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah she's okay now...but she won't let go of me..." Kagome answered sheepishly.

"I'll get her" Inuyasha grunted. But as soon as he inched forward Talika began to subconsciously growl at him in inu youkai.

:Danger. Must protect mother: Talika growled tightening her grip on Kagome.

"See. I told you she wouldn't move"

"Keh! Whatever." he said crossing his arms.

'Talika growled at me for trying to get her off Kagome...and she said Kagome was...her mother...'

"Hello...earth to Inuyasha...do you read me? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh...I'm fine wench. Never been better. It's getting late so we'll just talk to her in the morning...and considering that it will be rather difficult to get her off of you...I advise you try and make yourself comfortable where you are...it's not like you'll make much progress trying to pry her off" Inuyasha said walking out.

'_Who said I wanted to?'_ Kagome thought drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Well there you have it.If you haven't figure out by now there is a slight mother daughter bond between Kagome and Talika. And if you want...you can give me a list of more ideas for some mother, daughter bonding things to do. 


	5. deception

Yes, I know it's been an awful long time since I've updated any of my other stories, like this one... but I still have hope...and that's enough to help me out...for a bit...

* * *

Chapter V: deception

Talika's POV

I awoke later, as I suddenly felt a dark presence lurking around the outskirts of the temple. Within moments I could hear Kyra outside whining and scratching on the door. Then I quietly eased out of Kagome's grasps, careful not to wake her, and then we slowly crept outside and out over the temple walls. As we came closer to the clearing Kyra and I noticed it reeked with the stench of a scent I could never forget...

'Naraku...'

* * *

"So how is the little girl?" Miroku asked, as he saw Inuyasha walk out.

"She's fine. Other than the fact that she had subconsciously decided Kagome is her mother..."

"What do you mean by that?" Miroku inquired. And so Inuyasha told him of what happened minutes ago.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Kagome! What's wrong? This room reeks of tears" Inuyasha asked running in. _

"_Quiet! She's asleep..."Kagome whispered._

"_Why does it smell like tears in here? What happened?"_

"_She had woken up earlier and I told her everyone wanted to see and I guess she knew that we learned about her and Tsubaki...and the she broke out into tears apologizing for what happened and blamed herself saying that since she was a disciple of Tsubaki, she had knowledge of what she was doing and in different views also had a part of the curse she had on me. And then she kept crying until she fell asleep again" Kagome explained._

"_Is she alright now?" he asked concerned._

"_Yeah she's okay now...but she won't let go of me..." Kagome answered sheepishly._

"_I'll get her" Inuyasha grunted. But as soon as he inched forward Talika began to growl at him in inu youkai while still sleeping._

_**:Danger. Must protect mother:** Talika growled tightening her grip on Kagome._

"_See. I told you she wouldn't move"_

"_Keh! Whatever." he said crossing his arms._

_**End of Flashback**

* * *

_

"So are you saying that she is beginning to consider Kagome as a mother figure?"

"There's no other way to put it...besides, that stupid wench is getting a thing for picking up brats..." Inuyasha muttered. Then, as of queue, Shippo popped up out of nowhere and jumped onto Inuyasha's head.

"Hey, have you guys seen Talika around?"

"She's asleep with Kagome"

"Nuh uh. I was just in there, Kagome's not in there either"

"Then where'd she get to?" Miroku asked concerned. Then suddenly Sango, Botan and Momigi came running down the hallway.

"There has been a breach in the southern walls at the outskirts of the temple! And demons are getting in!"

"Sonovabitch..." Inuyasha growled.

"You go and track them down. Sango and I will take care of the demons"

"And we shall assist" Momigi added.

* * *

"Naraku..." Talika growled getting into an attack position.

"It's nice to see you as well...Talika, I do remember the last time we met, you were still but a mere child. And now look at you, Tsubaki's spirits must truly live within you"

"And if it weren't for _you_, she'd still be alive" she hissed. And then he chuckled.

"Silly girl, you and I _both_ know it was Inuyasha that dealt her the dying blow. So how is it that you think_ I_ killed your teacher? I allowed her to hold_ my_ very shards of the Shikon jewel to seek her vengeance on Kikyo"

"Lies! You knew my master was unstable ever since she took up practice in the dark magic. You tricked and used her to do your bidding! You knew she would do anything to seek vengeance on Kikyo and so you offered her the jewel shards and convinced her to use them to curse Kagome!"

"She _was _Kikyo's reincarnation, was she not?" he asked smirking.

"She may be, but she and Kikyo are two different people, and she is nothing like Kikyo was! And for your deception...you must die"

"Silly girl, do you really think you can defeat _me_?"

"I can try" then she rushed at Naraku with all she had.

"Crimson Fury!" she yelled sending a wave of red light at him. But at the last moment, a hoard of demons came infront of him and took the blow.After that, the entire field filled up with smoke and Talika began to laugh.

"Did you really think you could taint what was _already_ tainted?" he asked appearing behind her. Talika remained calm as is she were expecting him to still be alive.

"Foolish Naraku. Tsubaki and I may have_ trained_ in the dark magics together...but she and I decided to practice in_ separate_ fields. **She **took up in the dark ways of cursing someone...while **I** took up in the arts of _feeding off_ of the true dark side _within_ them"

"But will that really make a difference now? The last time we met, Tsubaki was there for you to hid behind? And now, there is no one for you to run to" he said grabbing her by the throat. Out of nowhere Kyra launched herself onto his arm, but as soon as she did a blast of miasma shot straight into her mouth causing her to fall to the ground unconscious. All of the sudden an arrow whizzed by her face and planted itself in Naraku's arm.

"Let her go or then next one is going for your heart!"Kagome shouted from across the clearing.

"Impudent wench! You will pay for that" he hissed. But suddenly his arm began glowing along with the rest of his body. Then he threw Talika down in panic and then Kagome rushed over to her side.

"Wretch! What's happening to me!"

"You're being affected by my poison. All I needed was one weak area to inflict it in...and since it was purified it speeded up the effects since all my spell needed was to differ the good and bad in you. And with that one purifying arrow, Kagome just helped by giving the spell something to compare your evil essence with to determine your level of darkness...and judging by your pain I'd say it's working wonders on you"

"But in _all_ dark magics there's a way to get rid of the curse...**all I have to do is kill you!**" he yelled getting ready to strike.

"Don't even think about it!" Inuyasha bellowed as he jumped out the trees behind them and sliced Naraku in half and then he was engulfed in smoke. When the smoke finally dissapated, all that was left was a broken demon puppet.

"Thanks for saving us"

"Keh. I knew you'd be stupid enough to follow her out here. But why the hell did Naraku try and break in?" Inuyasha said shrugging.

"Because...he was here to see me, again..." Talika said quietly.

* * *

_Meanwhile, somwhere far, far away_

"So are you going to just spare them like that?"

"I saw what I needed to see. I know that now, the girl has finally seen through the trap Tsubaki walked into and wants vengeance against me...but it's an added bonus that she still has a grudge over Kikyo as well..."

"She does not know that Kikyo was resurrected" Kanna said softly.

"Exactly"

"I see now...you're hoping if she does find out, she kill Kikyo and get her out of the way for you...since you can't kill her yourself. Is that it? I'm amazed that you are that _desperate _to rely on a mere girl to aid you in her destruction"

"You my leave now Kagura" he yelled sharply. She rolled her eyes and walked out.

'_That girl has extrodinary power...very soon you shall meet your demise Kikyo at the hands of that child...and then Onigumo's weak human heart and thenthe girl will be forced to cometo my side...and then therewillbe no way to stop me'

* * *

_

Yeah, I know, I've got an obsession with cliffys but atleast I've got an idea where to start at in hte next chapter. So it would help if you **get use to 'em!**


	6. resolutions

Hello, I know your all probably pissed cause I haven't updated in a long time, and I'm not going to give any excuses...besides the fact that my computer committed suicide on me... but I'm back again and I'm back in the groove so don't worry about it.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Resolutions**

Recap:

"_Wretch! What's happening to me!"_

"_You're being infected with my poison. All I needed was one weak area to inflict it in...and since it was purified it sped up the effects since all my spell needed was to differ the good and bad in you. And with that one purifying arrow, Kagome just helped by giving the spell something to compare your evil essence with to determine your level of darkness...and judging by your pain I'd say it's working wonders on you"_

"_But in all dark magicks there's a way to get rid of the curse...**all I have to do is kill you!**" he yelled getting ready to strike._

"_Don't even think about it!" Inuyasha bellowed as he jumped out the trees behind them and sliced Naraku in half and then he was engulfed in smoke. When the smoke finally dissipated, all that was left was a broken demon puppet._

"_Thanks for saving us"_

"_Keh. I knew you'd be stupid enough to follow her out here. But why the hell did Naraku try and break in?" Inuyasha said shrugging._

"_Because...he was here to see me, again..." Talika said quietly.

* * *

_

"Why the hell does he want** you**?"

"He knows of my potential. And as you have just seen, I pose a threat to him. And the only way to get rid of me would to either turn me to his side or kill me. And just by coming here tonight he's proven that he is desperate enough to do either."

"Inuyasha, She's right. We've all seen the lengths Naraku will go to, to get what he wants. You know he would stoop as low as to use a child in his schemes" Kagome trailed off. Inuyasha knew of the other child she was referring to. And remembered how distraught the group got every time after their encounters with him. (Don't worry, it'll come to you in a few minutes...)

"We'd better check on the others. They might be hurt" Talika said breaking the silence. They all agreed and went searching for their friends.

* * *

"Sister, I do not understand it. These demons did not hold much strength, and yet they marched into the temple without heed. Why would they risk their lives so recklessly?" 

"They seemed to have been being under someone's control" Botan remarked as she examined the corpses.

"This has Naraku written all over it" Shippo commented wrinkling his nose.

"Naraku? Is that the name of the demon that seen these creatures?"

"Yes. He is the one that gave Tsubaki the jewel last time. We have been on a journey to end his wrath for nearly a year now. And with the jewel almost completed it will be far more harder that in the beginning."

"Why has he set his sights on temple again? Does he waste his time attacking in the slim chance he might be able to succeed a second time?" Botan asked.

"Nay sister. I believe he wanted came for that girl the priests told us of. Remember the stories they told us as a child of the great powers she learned of under master Tsubaki's teaching? They said she got gifts the gods themselves never possessed. She learned to combine both magicks within her spells. Something they say no one has ever done."

"But those were just stories that they told us to scare us to sleep! They could not possibly be true!" she said unbelieving.

"If so, then how do you explain what happened? If this Naraku that we know of has heard the tales of the girl then it is quite possible he came here to see if they held truth."

"Of course he did. With my power they'd do _anything_ to get me. Either to use for their own purposes or to eliminate me before I became a problem." Talika spoke up behind them.

"Forgive us. It was extremely rude of us to speak of you while you were not present"

"It doesn't matter. You were bound to find out about this mess sooner or later. Can we at least go inside where it's warm before I tell my story?"

"Sure. Let's go inside" they said before walking in.

* * *

"Okay, so where do I begin? Hmm...I guess I'll go by how much you two know already" she said looking towards the two sisters. 

"Is it true you have the powers of both magicks?" Momigi asked suddenly.

"Okay, what the hell is she talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"When we were children, the elders told us stories of a hanyou who could control both sides of magicks, good and evil. It was said that the gods themselves longed for this power but weren't nearly as powerful enough as the hanyou to wield them. So they cursed her with eternal youth in hopes of limiting the powers she held" Momigi retold. Talika burst into a fit of laughter, which confused everyone.

"Is _that_ what they told you as children? No wonder adults are so ignorant. First of all, I was not cursed by any god that I know of. It should be common sense that youkai age differently from nigens. Second, if I held the powers of both good and evil, how would you be able to draw the line? That's like saying there's black and white, but no gray._ I _am purely of good intentions thank you. I merely use the darker side when I need more help getting it through"

"You mean you really are a_ child_?" Botan asked shocked.

"I don't believe it! You can't _still_ be my age if you were around during Inuyasha's time. That was fifty years ago!"

"I don't have to explain things to you! It's none of your business how I don't look old like him!" she snapped back.

"OI! I am **not** old!"

"It doesn't matter now anyway. If she doesn't want to tell us she doesn't have to"

"Yeah!"

"The_ real _problem we have to worry about is keeping Naraku from getting Talika"Kagome interrupted.

"I agree. She'd be safer with us and maybe if she trained a bit more with Keade she'd be strong enough to fend him off on her own" Sango added.

"Who ever said I'd go with _you_? I can take care of Naraku just fine. The next time he wants to show his sorry butt, I'll fry him!"

"Just think about it okay? We all want you to come back with us to Keade's village"

"It would ensure your safety, and put our minds at ease. Please at least consider our proposal." Miroku reasoned.

"Fine I'll think about it. Happy? Now get to sleep. Everyone knows humans need more rest that youkai" she ordered. Then she walked out of the hut. Unknown to her, certain people still inside the hut, could still hear her doing her victory dance nearby.

* * *

Damn...it's been that long? i am still gonna say sorry, even if you guys get tired of hearing me say it. I'll make it up to you..._somehow_... 


End file.
